Kissing Korner
by LanaLover
Summary: A collection of kisses and make-out stories. Rated M for a some possible "Naughty" chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

Hello and welcome to the Kissing Korner! Where you can find fantastic stories about our favorite couple!

Alrighty mon chers, here is the 411:

This collection will have a bunch of kissy, make-out stories, mostly fluffy stuff, maybe some angst. BUT ALWAYS HEA! I might and a S3X scene or two, who knows? This is _**RATED M**_ for a reason!

**Chapter 2 and 3 will hold the story NO AC!**

Unfortunately I own NADA!

~LanaLover


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mon amis! Set during 1x21. ****ATTENTION PLEASE ATTENTION!**** I'm looking for a multi-chapter story I read a while ago, I forgot the title. It's M/G and rated M, and it's about Derek treating Pen as "one of the guys" and she gets mad and decides to tease/seduce him. There is a scene when they are at the bar and Pen licks salt off him. Please if you know what story is called put it in a review. Je t'amie! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! IF I DID SHEMAR MOORE WOULD BE LOCKED IN MY ATTIC!**

** ~LanLover**

"He was telling Gideon how to find Alliah." Realized Garcia as she turned from JJ to one of her many "babies" to type furiously

"Somers cover façade was for a shipping company!" added JJ

"Ok um…what about… what about a shipping container? That's a box, that's a big box!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Agreed JJ, then even speedier typing came from Garcia.

"The only shipping port," started JJ reading of the tech's screen. "near Somers apartment is named _'Baltimore'. _Um… its north of the I-95 from Langley." Finished the blonde looking at Hotch through the webcam. Garcia was still searching on her 'baby', staring at the screen.

Hotch lifted his chin from his hand and deadpanned. "Garcia I love you."

The whole room froze. Especially SSA Derek Morgan, whose eyes flashed and slammed on Hotch's profile.

Back in a small computer office in Quantico, JJ shifted her surprised gaze from her boss to Garcia, who was still typing on her keyboard, not paying attention. Then she looked over at Morgan, who looked ready to maim Hotch_. And not looking and Penelope's uninterested expression_

**Derek's POV**

"_I love you! I love you!" _screamed Morgan in his head as he fanaticized about murdering his employer _"Boss-i-Cide?"_

That little episode was four days ago and Derek was still fuming, though he had barely an idea as to why he was jealous of his boss. That's it! He was jealous of his boss!

Hotch could actually say "I love you." to Penelope when Derek couldn't!

And how could he? Derek was tongue-tied around his Baby Girl. Ok sure, he could tease her but when she teased back all he could do was giggle and blush. Yes giggle, like a 10 year old.

**Xxxxxx**

"Like a friggin' school girl!" muttered Morgan

"Huh?" questioned Amy, the girl currently throwing herself at him.

"Nothing." Ground out Morgan as he reassessed Amy, looking her up and down.

She was ok. She had a pretty face, nothing new. She was athletic with a nice chest, fake. Her blonde hair was the only thing he found mildly interesting. Too bad it hung loosely at her cheeks, a fake straightening. The dress she wore showed her intentions; she was just another girl looking for a guy like him to help her forget she was working a dead-end job which she only still had because she did "favors" for her boss. Hey Derek was a pretty good profiler.

No, she was boring. No blonde hair that was put up in some messy bun with pink and blue streaks, no color in her tight black dress, no mocha, smiling eyes. She just wasn't what he was looking for. What he was looking for, Derek realized, was a beauteous woman named Penelope Garcia. The breakthrough was surprising, but understandable.

"Like what you see?" asked Amy in a seducing voice

"Honestly?" sighed Morgan "No."

**Penelope's POV**

In her apartment Penelope had just taken off her sweater; it was cold out. That left her with her white tank top, bright red mid-thigh skirt, black strappy heals, and her black, lacy bra with matching underwear.

She checked herself in the mirror, her crimson glasses straight, her ruby lipstick still shimmered and her blonde and black hair was perfect in that day's style. It was long and straight with a half ponytail showing off her black highlights, and her bangs were curled.

Just as she was starting at her skirts zipper on her side, Penelope's doorbell rang.

0

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called, re-zipping her skirt.

When she got to the door, and looked through her peephole she immediately threw the door open to her guest.

"Hey Angel Fish! To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" she greeted before taking in his current state. He smelled like alcohol "Derek? Are you drunk?"

He finally looked up, from his nervous downwards stare, at her.

"No Baby Girl I would never disturb you if I was drunk." He stated with a somewhat wistful smile.

"Then why do you smell like a cowboy's tavern?"

"I insulted a girl and she threw her rum and coke on me, well my shirt." He admitted

Garcia nodded still unsure, but she welcomed him in, closed the door lead, him to her couch and gave him a towel.

"Drink?" she asked

"Nah Baby Girl, I seen enough of those tonight." He declined

"Ok well then give me your shirt, I'll put it in the washer before it stains." She commanded

"Are you trying to have your way with me Goddess?" he asked teasingly

"Trying? No. Succeeding? Yes." She stated with a sultry and mischievous look in her eyes

"Well see about that." He answered blushing, thank God for dark skin! He crossed his arms over his body and pulled his short up, over his head.

Pen's eyes widened. _Damn! That man has abs like nobody's business! _

"Sexy ain't I?" quipped Morgan

Penelope let out a long whistle "Damn gorgeous, you put the 'ab' in 'f_ab_ulous'. And I like the tats."

"Ok that was just cheesy." Morgan said, and then added winking "But it's true."

"All righty, I gotta ask. Why did you insult a girl? You are very chivalrous, normally." Asked a very interested Garcia.

"I well, ya see i…." He couldn't finish his sentence. 1) He didn't have the courage to admit it just yet and 2) He _just_ took in Pen's clothing.

Damn, she look_ fiiiiine. _The red popped on her ivory skin, the skirt rode up her thigh as she crossed her legs on the couch they were sharing. Her high heels elongated her legs, as well as his problem aka "Lil D." He'd never seen her in a tank top, particularly a white one while wearing a black lacy bra.

"Earth to D!" called Penelope waving a hand in front of his intent look. Then she grabbed his shoulder and jokingly shook them. That brought him back down from the clouds that were manifested by this woman's splendor.

"Huh. Oh right, why did I offend her? Well she asked me if I liked what I saw, and I told her no." Derek answered honestly, if not bluntly.

"Uh… yea, yes Mon Cher that will most defiantly call for a drink to the chest." Pen told him with a furrowed brow. "Derek you normally aren't so rude, was she really that ugly? What was the problem?"

Morgan thought only for a moment before it was all or nothing. He dove right into his confession, heart on his sleeves. However, he still used romantic tact.

"She was too skinny, too colorless, to quiet, too…normal"

Pen cocked her head. "Um D correct me if I'm wrong but that sounds like your normal type."

He looked into her eyes. She was sitting next to him on her couch, but her wonderful body was turned towards him. Her legs were crossed, skirt riding up her porcelain thigh. Her eyes were curious and caring, one of her hands rested on his arm, comfortingly.

He mumbled something Garcia didn't catch.

"Sorry Handsome, what was that?" she asked, leaning just that much closer.

"She wasn't you, P."

That floored Penelope.

"I'm sorry what?" she practically shrieked

He just shrugged

"Oh no. you are not getting off that easily." She scolded "Explain."

Derek turned to the fine-looking woman next to him and started:

"Ok, you want the truth P? Be sure." At her nod he continued, "To be blunt I love you. Loved you since I called you 'Baby Girl.' Want me to explain? Well here I go. Do you remember when you figured out that Somers was trying to tell Gideon where Alliah was? Well when Hotch said 'Garcia, I love you.' I got so jealous! For four fukin' days I was sooo mad at him. Wanna know why?"

At this point Garcia's eyes were as big as saucers, and her mouth hung open. He just continued, not staring her right in the eyes, intent with his confession.

"I'll tell you why. He could actually say it! My boss – married, mind you – could look up at you and say the words that wouldn't and couldn't come out of my mouth. He could actually look at your beautiful face and say 'I love you.' It took me four days to understand why I was so angry at a man who did nothing but say those three words. God! I'm such an idiot, took me four whole days! I mean I know you probably just see me as some man-whore who goes through women like water. No class, no real sense of commitment. I'm just so-"

He was cut off. Not by an angry scream, or a slap to the face as Derek expected. No,

He was cut off by his Baby Girls hands around his neck and on top of his shoulder, as she pulled his lips to hers.

It was a soft kiss, a gauging one. Penelope wanted to make sure he really wanted her. Their lips slowly danced with one another, love and… no that's what it was… love fueled this kiss. It played across each long honeyed kiss, and each sweet peck. Derek's idle hands awakened, they pulled Pen's body close so that she was wrapped in his embrace. One hand held firm on her lower back and one caressed her graceful neck. For a brief moment Garcia disengaged their mouths and spoke:

"Derek?"

"Hm?" he answered his eyes still closed savoring the moment, wishing for it to continue.

"I want to see your eyes when I say this."

_Oh no. was this just out of pity? Did this sexy woman always have men announcing their love to her? Shit, what if…"_ Derek cut himself off right there and opened his eyes hoping for the best.

When he did he was still enchanted by the lady's beauty.

"Yes Baby Girl?" he urged her

"I love you to."

Derek's eyes widened and he grinned like a fool. _She loves me!_

"Really?" he asked breathlessly

"Since 'Baby Girl'." She nodded "I didn't even bat an eye when Hotch said that. Because it didn't come from you."

He pulled her into him again, this time their gentle waltz of a kiss turned into a passionate and bold tango. Their lips pressed together in a desperate attempt to be closer than possible. Derek held stronger to Penelope's back and his other hand moved to the back of her head where he gripped her hair (carefully of course) and held her against him. She moved one hand under his arm to get leverage from his bare back, clawing at it and leaving little pale marks. Her other hand just gripped his neck in a death trap, a very sensual death trap. The mix of small pain and passion gathered Derek's courage. He slid his tongue slowly and deliberately over her lip, she allowed him entrance eagerly. They moaned in unison, savoring the feelings of their hot tongues dueling. Derek took a step further and pulled her leg over his lap so she was straddling him. She took this time to rub up and down him making him hiss and groan.

"God woman, what you do to me." Derek was rewarded with a smile in between their kiss. He grabbed onto her ass and stood up, she crossed her ankles so that he carried her to her bedroom where they made adoring, passionate love.

7:00 in the morning was when they both awoke again after another morning "round" at 3:00am. They were entangled in each other's limbs, facing towards each other they smiled and shared a kiss much like their first one. That kiss would be repeated throughout dates, proposals, wedding nights and _multiple_ conceptions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsouir! Here is the first chapter of "NO A/C" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Tetris or any Apple items mentioned, I just play with them. They will be returned unharmed!**

**~LanaLover**

NO A/C

Penelope Garcia was participating in three Tetris tournaments, fending her off two Trojan hoes viruses, and checking her credit score. She was kicking ass in all three.

This normally would have made her happy. But not today. The FBI, in all their bureaucratic glory, was putting in a new security system. To do this they had to turn off all A/C units. The entire building was as hot and stuffy as Hell! However, to give the Feebs credit, they did allow a leniency on the dress code. Women were allowed to wear spaghetti straps and shorter skirts. The men weren't complaining! Luckily the hot-sexy-muscle-men of the FBI wore knee-length khaki shorts and form-fitting, ab-displaying t-shirts.

"Wonder how Morgan looks. Or Reid." Pen mused out loud. "Morgan could look good in a tutu."

Garcia knew she looked spicier than usual today, even if she was only wearing two colors to match her blond hair that was streaked with black and purple. She wore a black shirt with wide spaghetti straps that hugged her "girls" and flared out at the end. She wore a bright purple and black above-the-knee skirt that rode up above her mid-thigh when she sat. Next came purple fish net stockings and black platform, strappy sandals with a large purple, cartoonish skull on the toe. Her hair was done in a loose bun, with curls falling down and tickling her neck.

After about an hour Penelope sent the Trojan horse to the glue factory and beat two of the Tetris amateurs and was working on the third. Her credit score was perfect, maybe she'd by the new iPod.

As she finished showing TetrisDude36 where to stick his T-block, a knock sounded at her door.

"Enter!" she called

As per instructions the visitor entered and Pen turned just as Morgan locked the door behind him.

"Hey Hot Stuff!" Pen giggled at her own joke. "I guess you are hot what wit this friggin A/C!"

Morgan flashed her a smile and Garcia turned to find a new Tetris opponent.

"So, wadda'ya need?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Just getting' my daily dose of sexy." He quipped

"Keep saying that and I might believe you one day! She answered with a half-hearted giggle. Morgan frowned.

He walked up behind her and rubbed her bare shoulders.

"Mmmm… I could get used to this." She drawled. Her moan had not helped the "problem" Morgan got when ever Garcia was near or over the phone.

"If you keep dressing like this I'll rub you every day."

She sighed.

"What?"

"It… it's just Kevin…"

"Kevin.. what did he do Baby Girl? Did he hurt you?" Morgan never liked Lynch, he rubbed him the wrong way. On the other hand Derek knew he was being biased because Lynch stole his Baby's heart away from him. Even after they told each other they loved each other. He had accepted Lynch only to make Pen happy. If Kevin 'fucking' Lynch had hurt his Solace, he'd bring Holy Hell upon him in the form of the BAU.

Derek turned her around so she faced him. He his hands on the arms of her chair and leaned in so her trapped her in her seat.

"Answer me Baby Girl." He ordered.

She looked up at him, her dark brown eyes were flecked with black rays.

His black eyes had some shines of dark chocolate brown. She could never speak when he initiated contact like this. It reminded her of the first "I love you." And the one in Alaska and the one when she tried to be JJ. He'd helped her become OG.

"Penelope…" he warned arching a concerned, wavy brow.

"I ended things with Kevin because he couldn't accept you and the "family" would always come first." She said looking away a bit as if ashamed of her reason.

"I'm sorry angel." He tried to console her. It was hard because he was so happy. His Goddess was free!

"No you're not." He started to interrupt but she held up a hand. "That's ok because I know you never liked him and only hung-out with him around to amuse me."

"He was a geek."

"So am I."

"No"

"Yup, I am."

"Baby Girls you are in no way geeky. You dress in the sexiest clothes. You're smart, social, unique, and maybe a little eccentric, but only in the best way. You make people smile. You make me smile. You are a true Goddess of beauty. You put the women I "date" to shame. Sweetness did you know that I've only said 'I love you' to four women. My mother, my sisters,… and you" Derek said this in an endearing voice. She knew it came from his heart and she believed him totally.

"Damn D. I love you too."

"Do you believe me?"

"I believe you Angelfish." She nodded.

His confidence soared. The hot building finally got to him along with Garcia's belief. He had the love of his life's lips a foot away. His pant tightened and eyes dilated.

Garcia saw all of this and her breath hitched. His hand grazed her arm as he brought it up to the sexy TA's face, holding it tenderly. She looked up at him with an adorably puzzled look on her face . He inched closer she responded by tilting her face up to his. Pen brought her hand up the where his neck met his shoulder. Both knew what was gonna happen, they just wanted to gauge each other. Both had drops of perspiration on their bodies, they didn't know if it was from the Loss of A/C of because of the heat between them.

After what seemed like hours he closed the gap. Derek Nicholas Morgan was kissing Penelope Sophia Garcia. Their minds reeled. Every ounce of pressure he placed on her soft purple painted lips was returned. He was just about to ask for entrance for his tongue when pen ran her tongue over his bottom lip, softly. He smiled into the kiss and granted her sweet plea. Their hands explored each other, faces, shoulder, necks, and arms; holding, caressing, and grazing. they were desperate to be closer. The position they were currently in wasn't helping. While their lips battled Derek pulled Penelope up, out of her chair and hugged her close. To refill his lungs Derek moved his kisses to her jaw, neck and ear. Her moans were soft so they wouldn't get caught. But every single moan and sigh that escaped only fueled him more.

"Derek." She sighed. Instead of answering her grunted and pushed her up against her office door, now thankful he locked it. "Oh!" she cried.

OHHH cliffe! This'll be a two-shot!


	4. Chapter 4

**O-llo! Happy Valentine's Day! (To those who don't believe that Hallmark manufactured this holiday. I mean we aren't allowed off school!) I figured since I haven't been updating very well I should probably gift you guys with this chapter. Its romantic right? Anyway I posted this first part today as well, so here is the long awaited ending! Also for those of you reading "Old Team" I have the ending in my head and it's epic. I just don't have a lot of time to type it up. Forgive me. Je t'adore, Je t'amie,** **et le jour de Valentine heureux. (I adore you, I love you, and happy Valentine's day)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat! Except for the idea!**

** ~LanaLover**

While their lips battled Derek pulled Penelope up, out of her chair and hugged her close. To refill his lungs Derek moved his kisses to her jaw, neck and ear. Her moans were soft so they wouldn't get caught. But every single moan and sigh that escaped only fueled him more.

"Derek." She sighed. Instead of answering her grunted and pushed her up against her office door, now thankful he locked it. "Oh!" she cried.

He only growled and continued his oral assault, which only made her groan. She grasped onto his lower back and neck, her nails scraped his neck leaving little red marks.

"Hey." She whined bringing his face to hers. "My lips are right here." He grinned a cocky grin as she cupped his chin and brought his hot lips to her awaiting mouth. Their lips met opened and tongues clashed and teeth ground together.

All the passion that was so unfairly held back all these years was unleashed in a whirlwind of red, hungry, bold kisses and tongues. Each mouth-dueler knew that after this little episode that this love would be forever. That each wanted, no needed and lusted after the other, no love was greater than the other; nothing could tear them down from their high.

Penelope's usually small lair was getting hotter and stuffier than the broken air conditioner had made it earlier. The added heat was thanks the "make-out steam" positively pouring from the couple. Tongues danced, bodies pressed, moans where stifled by kiss-bitten lips. Penelope's glasses started to crush onto the bridge of her nose. With a grunt she quickly broke the masterful kiss to whip her hand up and bring the lenses of her face and tossing them to her colorful desk.

The kiss resumed with an even brighter fire. A more oxygen hunting and possessive fire. Garcia chewed on Derek's bottom lip, where she'd just learned brings a low purr from him. He returned that favor but after a few minutes of blind lust, neither truly noticed the small trickle of blood that came from Pen's lips where Derek had bit her. They were both to otherwise occupied in desire, passion, need and to mind.

Suddenly a whirring sound came upon the two; they broke apart slowly as the A/C kicked in and as a cheer rose from bureau employees. Goose bumps raised on their skin because of the new cold; Derek rubbed her arm leisurely to lower them.

Their eyes where still locked as though they'd never see each other again. There was no profiling on Derek's part, nor was there reading on Penelope's. their lungs where obviously stressed because their breathing was labored. Chests pumped against each other in rhythm. For a while all they did was gaze and attempt to control their breathing, to no avail. Neither regretted what had just transpired, both wanted more.

It was Pen who eventually broke the ice.

"What did we just do?" she questioned breathlessly, and somewhat shyly. Her eyes where still as dilated as Morgan's.

He sighed in pleasure and answered with a grin. "We gave in Baby Girl. It's been a long time coming. Your mine now, no matter what. FOR. "

"Aw hell yes!" she giggled, briefly planting her lips on his again, and then separating.

"Hey I looks like I got a little too excited." Derek had just noticed the miniscule amount of blood on her lip. He lifted his finger and lifted the blood off her lip and gave her a wink and a smile, which she returned.

They held their eyes again, and before the flash of uncertainty could finish in her eyes Derek spoke up.

"If you try to play this off and over analyze this, I will spank you." He said making sure she knew that "no" was not an answer he would take.

She nodded sliding her hand up his back to meet her other one already at his neck, this pulled his even closer than he thought possible. She was still heavily pressed against the door "I know Angel Fish."

"Forever." he said leaning in to rub his nose with hers

"Mmmmm…_Pour toujours_." she moans '_forever_' in French, and giving him an open mouth kiss, which he readily returned.

"Woman." He warned "you know what that freanchy-talk does to me."

"Oh, pardonnez-moi. Je n'avais aucune idée." She laughs '_Oh, forgive me. I had no idea._'

He grrr-ed and pressed his lips and hips to hers. She giggled and pressed back. They kissed, and kissed, each second their love kept growing stronger. Just like it did when they first met.

They reignited their make-out session; Garcia was still pressed against the door when there was a knock in her ear.

They broke apart only their lips, and when Pen tried to pull away Derek pressed her wrists above her head and attacked her neck.

"Wh-Who is it?" she called a little shakily trying to playfully swat away Morgan's hand. The hand that was running up her thigh.

"It's Reid. There is a case." Called the Boy Wonders voice

"Today? It's a holiday!" Morgan asked without thinking

"Morgan are you in there too?"

"Yeah kid… I was… just helping Pen with some rearranging."

"Oh. Ok."

"We'll be there in a sec Kiddo." Called out Garcia

They waited until Reid's footsteps retreated down the hall.

After a few minutes of soft kisses on faces, cheeks, and noses Pen spoke. "We should straighten up and go."

"Hmm… ok." He nodded, still entranced by her kisses.

She increased his shirt and straightened his pants. He fixed her shirt and pulled her skirt down to its appropriate spot; he also smoothed her hair and caressed her face.

She slicked on more purple lipstick, and then stared at the tube a moment. He started to turn-

"Wait!" she cried

"What?" he cried jumping into "agent mode."

"Come here." She said and when he did her bidding she licked a tissue and rubbed his cheeks, neck, and face, and lips. When she was done she threw the tissue away. Then she turned and walked to the Round Table room, it was full of the BAU family. By the time he caught up to her she was about to sit down, he stopped her for a second.

"What was that for?" he asked the whole process had kinda turned him on. The team exchanged slightly confused looks.

"You had purple on you. All. Over." She said sultrily into his ear so no one else could hear her.

"Hot." He stated with a grin. The team looked even more confused.

She connected eyes with each member and before turning to the file on her computer said:

"Happy Val's everyone!"

**Like she said, Happy Val's! Love ya! **

**(Feb. 21 2011 Thank you everyone who pointed out my French mistake! I fixed it!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! So if you'll notice I've fixed the French translation problem in the previous chapter, thank you to all who pointed it out. I worked as fast as I could get to a laptop to fix it. Also, I don't feel 100% so I'm sorry for my calm typing behavior. IMPORTANT! COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD UPLOAD EACH CHAPTER AS ITS OWN ONE-SHOT. THANK YOU**

**Disclaimer: OWN NADA!**

** ~LanaLover**

**In Her Arms**

It was a tradition in the Morgan household for three generations, 45 years, to watch the Super Bowl. Each family member was sure to flock to Chicago to watch the Big Game on the Morgan's abode. Derek's childhood was full of memories, warm, happy ones full of hot wings, sodas, luke-warm beers, and cheap foam fingers.

After his father died, in January, his mother wasn't sure if the clan would come. But a knock on the door precisely at noon told them that the bond was stronger than death. For one second right before the half-time show young Derek could swear he heard his father's loud barky laugh. But it was gone in an instant.

He shook that thought from his head as he attempted to fix the wire on his TV, sweat dripped slowly over Derek's mocha brow. Nothing. No spark, no response. His TV was broken on the Big Day.

"Damnit!" he yelled frustrated and at his breaking point.

_Deep breath, let it out._ Morgan coached himself like his high school anger management counselor had once taught him. _Think of a happy place._ And he did, the happy place that kept reoccurring in his mind.

A colorful whirl appeared in his mind first. Magentas and violets with dashes of a sunny yellow and a limey green. Next came the orbs, the warm coffee eyes that gleamed and sparkled and laughed. Then the blood ruby red lips, the ones that held that seductive smirk reserved for him, and Derek alone. Then her ivory neck, the graceful length plunged low to her… well.. bountiful chest. Lastly he thought of her second best feature, her arms. That's weird right? He's normally a boobs and butt man. But his Baby Girls arms. Their open and elegant, agile , comforting. The peaceful white of her skin contrasted with the ebony of his body.

Yes Derek's happy place was in Penelope Garcia's arms. No not sexually, but he did have fantasies of that. No, he just wanted to be held, enveloped in her love, her arms. Her arms seemed to annihilate his demons, and bring him into the light.

Morgan decided he would accept the invitation he had previously turned down. He'd thought his Mamma and his sisters were gonna join him for the game, but their plane was held back, stupid Chicago weather! But now he'd join his Baby Girl and the team for February 2nd.

He grabbed a dozen beers in a carton and sprinted out the door. He texted Desiree that he would be at Garcia's house and that they shouldn't spend their day at the airport.

Xxxxxxxx

"Was that a text Dessi?" asked Sarah as the taxi of Morgan women drove away from Virginia National Airport.

"Hmmmm let me check." Her sister answered fumbling with her phone. "It's Derek he thinks were still in Chicago. He's going to his friend's house."

"What! How are we gonna surprise Derek now?" cried Fran Morgan

"Are you talking about Derek Morgan?" asked the sweet old driver. He smiled a toothy grin at their nods.

Xxxxxxx

"Hot Stuff!" cried a slightly buzzed Garcia planting a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Hey gorgeous, I brought more booze."

"Mmmmm. Everyone is in the living room and the game already started! I though your Mama was coming?"

"Airport troubles."

"Ah" she answered giving him a grin with her currently ivy colored lips. Presumably to match her Green Bay jersey.

"You know for the Oracle of the All Knowing, you choose the wrong team." He jokingly scolded

"Oh Baby you wanna bet?" she teased leaning towards him and stroking his toned pecks. In the background he heard the team chant 'bet, bet, bet!'

"Deal." He agreed.

She turned to leave but his judgment got the better of him. He grabbed hold of her delicate wrist.

"Hey." He stopped her

"Huh?" she questioned adorably

"You gotta seal the deal" he teased leaning in, locking eyes.

Her goddess like eyes softened and they had a connection, a spark that was always dimmed out. Extinguished by a fear of losing their friendship. But not now… he hoped.

His hope was dashed as a teasing light entered her eyes and the deep love was gone.

She leaned her forehead to touch his and… kissed the top of his nose.

"Ah man!" cried a mostly drunk Prentiss. "Eeeeeeepiiiiiic FAIL!"

The room erupted in applause, the moment shattered.

Xxxxxxx

Half-time held no interest in the teams mind so they took those 45 minute to take naps.

Hotch was startled awake when a knock sounded at the door. He automatically hopped up and opened the door rubbing his eyes free of the dream he had just had. Haley.

" 'ello?" he asked groggily.

"Uh hi. Is this Penelope Garcia's house?" asked a beautiful red head.

Hotch shook his head. _I know that voice._

"Mrs. Morgan?"

"Agent Hotchner. This _is_ her house then."

"Yes. You're looking for Derek, right?" Hotch tried no to slur

"Yeah is he here?" answered Sarah, next to her mother

Hotch waved them inside. The women exchanged glances why couldn't he come to the door?

Leading the Morgan women inside he nudged Reid, Rossi, Prentiss, and JJ awake and, with practiced hand signals, showed the visitors and told them to be quiet.

The team grinned_. Maybe Mama Morgan can talk sense into these knuckle heads_. Just looking at the couple in question, everyone knew they were meant to be. Even if they didn't know that yet.

Xxxxxx

When he was younger, after his father died, Derek never let anyone hold him while sleeping. He cried one time when she tried to hold him after a nightmare. That hurt her. What kind of mother was she if she couldn't even hold her own son? So it was decided, don't touch him if he needed comforting.

What Fran Morgan saw before her swelled her heart. Her Baby Boy was safe .He was in the arms of a woman, in _her _arms. She was _holding_ him!

She was laying on the edge of the couch faced towards him. With one hand her brightly painted green finger nails clutched her Baby Boys Steelers jersey, with the other hand she held him at the waist. In her sleep she was stroking his abs. Fran smirked at that.

He had her head resting on his upper arm, the rest of his arm cradled her back, keeping her from falling off the couch. Protecting her. His other hand held her thigh, the one that was draped over his leg.

Fran looked at her girls and her son's esteemed collogues, they all were looking at the scene of love, respect, and passion in front of them.

"I'll wake'em up." Called Reid, using the vernacular, he often uses slang when sloshed.

He gathered a ripped off beer label, crumpled it up and threw it at Derek's head. When the paper hit its target his eyes snapped open. They clouded for a moment then they registered the weird amount of people in the room.

"Mama? Sarah? Des? I thought you were in Chicago?" he wondered, not moving from his very comfortable position. Not really realizing exactly what that position was

"It was mean to be a surprise but you actually thought that we wouldn't be here." Des answered

"Wow musta been hard to find us" interjected Rossi.

"Actually-" Sarah was cut off by Penelope startling awake.

"Huh, wha… waz up… waz happenin'?" she asked groggily. She and Derek only had enough beer to be a little buzzed.

She looked up at Derek at the same time he looked down at her and it was like a bomb went off. Both where immediately turned on. Their eyes dilated, Derek got hard as a rock and Pen was wet and her nipples pebbled. Luckily their arms separated their hips and chests. Only in their eyes did they see their need, both of them saw it. Hot want and passionate need. It was also lucky the profilers in the room where inebriated and the Morgan's where to overcome with happiness for the Morgan man to notice.

Derek looked hard into Penelope's eyes trying to relay a message. He wasn't sure if she got it or not because only then did she notice their situation. She quickly sat up and took note of her unannounced company.

Right away she knew that the women gracing her living room where the Morgan women, from the pictures Derek showed her.

"Mrs. Morgan? Oh! Um hi! I thought you were stuck in the Windy City? Not… not that I'm not glad you're here. I… I mean.."

"Slow ya roll Motor Mouth." Derek commanded, sitting up as well and tapping Garcia on the lips with his finger. "I just asked. They thought it would be funny to surprise me. So they said they couldn't come. And when I texted Des that I'd be at your house…" he turned to his sisters and mother "How did you find P's place?"

"Well the taxi driver is well adjusted to your neighborhood, so he knew who you were. I told him that you said you'd be at Penelope Garcia's house. Apparently you come here often because he knew just where to go." Fran finished giving Derek a grin so that he knew he'd be grilled about this later.

"Awww that's cute Hot Stuff." Pen said punching him lightly on the shoulder then standing and fixing her hair. Derek took the lead and got up to properly greet his family with hugs and kisses.

Prentiss kept calling "Mama's boy!"

"Don't make fun Emily I happen to know you're a daddy's girl." Garcia teased

Fran noticed a lot of the pair of eyes looked glazed over. No. _Hung-over. _

"How 'bout I make my world famous hangover remedy?" Fran said aloud

The looks of embarrassment in the room amused the woman and with Penelope's nod of approval she set off towards the kitchen to see what she could find. The team and Morgan sisters trailed behind her leaving the best friends on the couch. Aware that they were turned on by each other.

They glanced at each other and Pen sat back down on the couch with a huff. He did the same, sitting behind her and pulling her into a hug so that her back was on his chest.

"What is it Baby Girl?" Derek asked

"Don't play like you didn't see it. I know you did."

"See what." He tried to ask smoothly but his voice cracked and his façade was uncloaked.

"We are… aroused by each other." She stated trying not to look directly in his seducing brown eyes.

"I knew I was, the fact that I know you are is exciting." He indicated

Garcia started to giggle

"What is it my giggling Goddess?" he asked

"We sound so analytical and monotone. And we are talking about love… i… I mean arousal." She answered trying to cover her mistake of saying 'love.

"Mmmm Baby Girl. Imma tell you right now I'm both aroused by you and _in_ love with you."

She turned to face him, his arms were still wrapped around her chest, and she analyzed his face. And she saw… the truth. Damn. Hot.

"Me to." She squeaked the found her voice. "I am in love with you to Derek Morgan. Now," she leaned into his face. "Lay one on my Sugar Lips."

And he did the kiss started as a small spark, but that tiny spark was the spark that charged the lightning that started the forest fire that erupted the volcano of passion and true love.

Their lips first only pressed against each other's, then Derek started to move his lips over hers and then held her tighter making sure she got his message this time. He slid his tongue over her clover colored lips and she readily opened. And the forest fire started.

The couple was too busy to notice that the game had restarted, everyone had re-adjourned in the living room and that they left them alone. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. Because it was, the team had dreamt of their friends finally being happy with one another that they just smiled and kept sipping their hangover concoction.

All thanks to a moment with Mrs. Morgan Garcia had a life time with him in her arms and vice versa.


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel so angry right now, and this popped in my head. WARNING: very angsty with a HEA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

** ~LanaLover**

Hotch didn't even know when it began. One day, they were good. The regular teasing, flirting, and innuendos kept the team's days in good spirits, no matter almost any horrible factor in the case.

Then it was dirty looks, subtle insults, and cool dispositions.

Reid, Rossi, Prentiss, and JJ felt the icy chill in their friend's behavior towards each other as well.

"Alright what the Hell is going on with them? Kitten and Derek are starting to piss me off." boomed Rossi strutting up to the rest of the team, bar Morgan and Garcia. The where all standing near or leaning on Reid's desk, making the genius somewhat claustrophobic.

"That's what were just discussing. I just forced Morgan to deliver a file to Garcia; we thought that maybe a social experiment was called for to solve their obvious problem." Replied the team captain

"So you're feeding him to the lioness?" asked the Italian speculatively

JJ started to open her mouth with a possibility as to why the pair were at odds; when there came an almighty, high-pitched shriek and a thudding clatter.

The source was Garcia's "Lair."

The team exchanged glances.

"Oh God, she killed him!" cried JJ

They all bolted to see what the cause of the crash was.

Prentiss got to Pen's door first, the others soon followed. She waved her hand to quiet them.

The customarily steel gray color of the Tech's door was painted lavender; it was slightly ajar so that a sliver of light fell into the empty hallway housing the BAU members.

Prentiss leaned down and peered in, then stiffened and stood straight as a board.

She turned and they noticed she was a little pale, and her lip was quivering.

"What was it Em?" asked Rossi, the only person who could call her that.

She quivering lip broke into a shaking smirk and then a toothy smile.

"Tell us!" Reid squeaked

She just shook her head rooted in her spot so that the others couldn't see.

So, they did what any self-respecting government employee would do, the pushed against her.

Prentiss was very strong but after a few pushes from the other agents she fell against the door as it opened, the others stumbled in the room.

Each had Prentiss's same initial reaction, stock stillness. Then a wide tooth bearing grin.

Penelope was pressed against the wall of her office. She wasn't fighting though, no. One of her legs was draped around Morgan's, her thigh rested on his hip. His hand was high up on her red fish netted thigh, her black skirt was ridding up right along with his hand. Her hands where on his chest, gripping his grey Henley as if it was the last life raft. His other hand was on the back of her neck, fisting a knot of blonde and red streaked hair. One wide strap of her red undershirt draped off her ivory shoulder, her black button up sweater was puddled on the floor along with a pair of crunched-up red glasses. Her desk chair was tipped on its side; it clearly was the thing that made the crash.

Derek's tan lips were savagely rammed on Pen's ruby red ones. Their mouths moved against each other in the age old battle of domination. Derek growled and Garcia grrr-ed. He pressed her harder on the cold wall, needing to be closer. Both brows were furrowed in frustration and concentration. No doubt their heated interaction is what caused the small beads of sweat forming a sheer cover on their skin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

45 MINUTES EARLIER

Penelope was busy upgrading her LINIX based system when she heard his familiar knock. Instead of jumping up, excited to open the door, she groaned and called:

"Come in Agent Morgan, and make it snappy!"

She heard him walk up behind her, she turned around and gave him a chilling look and asked, exasperated:

"What do you want?"

Instead of the angry fire she had been seeing in his eyes all week, she saw something she thought she'd never see…

Defeat.

Shaking off the seed of guilt she urged on, wanting to see him no more. "Well?"

"I… I." he attempted then pushed on "Hotch wanted me to deliver this to you." He stated, trying to act indifferent, but he knew that Pen had already smelled blood in the water.

She extracted the manila file from his outstretched hand.

"K." she accepted and turned back to her computer

She was surprised when her chair was violently swiveled to face the chocolate colored man once more.

"K? K? That's all you say is, K?" he hissed, his nose almost touching hers.

"What else do you want me to say? That it's ok? It's ok, that what you did to me was ok?" she snarled know he wasn't talking about the unimportant file, which was suspiciously thin. "well you ain't gonna hear it! Lying isn't a hobby of mine! It might be yours but not me! I like knitting and making soup."

He deflated "I'm sorry Baby Girl."

"Oh yeah? Well… wait. What? You are?" she asked sounding skeptical.

"Yes Angel, you were right, I shouldn't have lied and told Lynch we slept together. I shouldn't have gotten tipsy at all. Also I shouldn't have let this fight go on so long. I miss you Goddess, and I'm sorry." He bared a small piece of his soul. "I love you Penelope, and I was just jealous."

She registered his heart felt words and nodded. "We're best friends. But how could YOU!" She cried her anger suddenly resurfacing

"I'll always be here for you to Baby Girl! That's all I thought we were good!" He yelled, inside he was still a little cloudy, he meant his 'I love you' in all aspects not just as friends, but as a lover. Why is she making this so difficult!

He crossed his eye brows once again, frowning.

"What is it now?" Pen asked a little cattily

"You still don't get it."

"Get wha-"her question was cut off by Derek pulling her up to him so fast that her chair knocked down, it made a thudding and clattering sound that echoed in the small room. The sudden increase in height caused Pen to stumble and slump into Derek's strong awaiting arms. She straightened, still in his arms and looked up to him about to make a comment on her clumsiness.

Time froze, his face, his lips, were inches from her. They'd never been so close. She could tell he felt it to even though he still was frowning.

She cleared her throat "Get what Morgan." She tried to sound normal. DAMN TRUE LOVE!

He leaned closer and both their breathing hitched

"You don't get that I don't just love you as a friend Penelope," he murmured using her full name and teasing the tip of her sweet nose with his, to get the desired amount of intimacy. "I love you like a lover, like a person who wants to be with you forever."

"I do… I do get that now. I'm sorry I let this go on to long as well Hot Stuff, but our love is like a rock_. Je suis toujour ici pour toi, mon cher._"

Their lips crashed together. Heat, old anger, new passion churned and swirled together forming and new bond between the two.

Things got hot, fast.

He pinned against a wall quickly. And grasped her neck and hair for better leverage. She held fast to his shirt, using the pull to push herself up to him. She then wrapped her leg over his ass and he grabbed on to her thigh and pressed his hips to hers, grinding, enticing a groan from both. Her glasses, jacket, and chair all on the floor. She didn't care, hell, she was making out with Derek _Friggin' _Morgan. Her best friend, her confidant, her hero, and now her lover.

Then someone cleared their throat.

They split their lips apart long enough for Morgan to turn his head, look at the crowd of onlookers that was his team and give an order before re-attacking Pens lips then neck.

Xxxxxxxxx

"GO." The smirked at the man's command, but faithfully did leave the couple to their… _ways._

**Wowe you gotta love angry love! **


End file.
